


behind bars

by ApfelTHS



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, M/M, Naruto loves Sasuke, One Shot, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Prison Sex, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke needs to be loved, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Semi-Public Sex, Thirsty Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uke Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApfelTHS/pseuds/ApfelTHS
Summary: When Naruto finds out that Sasuke is being kept in horrible conditions in Konoha's prison, he can't help but fly to his rescue. Behind bars, he finally shows the Uchiha how much he loves him.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 22
Kudos: 209





	behind bars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> For ONCE, I wrote a one-shot. I usually can't help myself to build a whole story every time I have an idea. While I'm currently working on another long FF, this little one came to my mind and I thought that it would be a nice break from all the exhausting writing I'm exposing myself to. So, I hope you enjoyed this little piece of... well, smut.
> 
> xx

It was cold and humid. The light was barely filtering through the small windows placed high on the walls and closed by metal bars to dissuade anyone from trying to leave. Naruto breathed in and shivered. He had never been into Konoha’s prison and now he knew why: the place was dark, unwelcoming and frankly spooky. Not that he was expecting a cosy hotel but still… Not all people into these cells deserved to be treated like cattle.

The Jinchuuriki swallowed hard as he followed the guard through the tunnels. They were diving deep into the ground where they were keeping the most dangerous criminals. Did they really need all of that for Sasuke? He sighed again. Kakashi had given him the authorization to come and see his friend even though no one was allowed to meet with him. The Hokage had surrendered after hours of Naruto screaming and pleading his case. 

It had been three months since the war was over, he was out of the hospital, he had seen everyone but… there was no news of Sasuke. Nobody wanted to tell him anything about his friend’s state. At first, Naruto had thought he was being kept in a hospital room. But when he had found out that they had locked him up, all hell broke loose. He couldn’t handle the fact that Sasuke was treated like a vermin. 

The Uchiha had to be punished, it was undeniable. But how would this help Konoha? How would this be a good way for Sasuke to learn from his mistakes? Naruto’s only hand balled into a fist. He was raging. His friend was here, all alone in the dark… This was not how he wanted things to happen. This was not why he fought so hard to reason the man at the Valley of the End. Nobody had been there. Nobody had seen… but the fact that Kakashi would allow this? Naruto was not going to have it that way.

The guard finally let him in the last corridor. A filthy tunnel with mold on the walls and puddles of stagnant water on the ground that smelled badly. It was probably very unhealthy to breathe in there. And if Sasuke was here for weeks, Naruto feared the state he would find him in. 

The blond followed the guard, their steps echoing in the silence of the prison. He peeked into each cell to look for the Uchiha. Most of them were empty. The village was too busy rebuilding itself and its biggest enemies had been on the battlefield anyway. In the last cell, the farthest from the light, the coldest one, a weak shape was sitting on a wooden bench. Naruto’s arms fell on his thighs as he recognized the messy black hair, the pale legs and the triangle of a pointy nose. 

Sasuke was blindfolded, his upper body immobilized in a straitjacket, his ankles cuffed to the ground with a heavy and dirty chain. Naruto swallowed again and tried to calm the beating of his heart. But it was too late. He was too furious. He wanted to kill the person who treated Sasuke that way. 

“Open the cell.” He ordained to the guard.

When he heard his voice, Sasuke’s shoulders winced and he tried to turn his head into his direction but the straitjacket looked so tight he could barely move.

“I can’t, sir. Orders of Morino Ibiki.” The guard answered.

But Naruto wouldn’t let anyone tell him what should be done right now. He wanted to see Sasuke from up close, talk to him and check if he was okay.

“Open the damn cell.” He reiterated, his voice becoming more pressing.  
“I told you I ca-”  
“Do you know who you’re talking to?” Naruto said with a growl coming from his guts. 

The guard stared at Naruto for a moment and seemed to ask himself if he’d rather get fired by the commanding officer or beaten by Kyuubi’s receptacle. After a quick hesitation, he laid his torch on a plinthe and took the heavy keys out of his pouch. Once the cell was opened, Naruto watched Sasuke as he shivered from the sudden human proximity. How long had he stayed alone in the dark?

“Open the cuffs.” Now, Naruto was not hiding his bossy tone.

“But-”

The look he gave to that guard was enough for the shinobi to hurry into the cell and kneel to free Sasuke’s ankles. Before the Jinchuuriki could even ask, he opened the mechanism on the back of the straitjacket. His bravery only lasted a couple of seconds. As soon as the Uchiha was able to move a little, the guard ran out of the cell and left the quarter, leaving Naruto alone with the prisoner. The Uzumaki grabbed the torch and entered the cell in silence. He laid the flaming stick next to him, hoping it would bring a little bit of warmth and quickly removed Sasuke’s straitjacket.

Even if he was finally free to move, the raven-haired boy didn’t stretch his limbs or try to remove the blindfold. Naruto looked at him closely. His skin was suffering from rashes, he was purplish on every spot the jacket had pressured his body and he looked in a state of shock. Slowly and with the tips of his fingers, Naruto’s hand travelled along Sasuke’s arm and laid on his shoulder. Recognizing the reassuring touch, the Uchiha leaned slowly toward the tenderness he was offered.

With the same gentleness, the blond untied the blindfold and let it fall on the dirty ground. Sasuke blinked several times and when he was finally able to see, his eyes landed immediately on his friend seated next to him. Naruto opened his mouth but no sound came out. His friend looked weak, dehydrated and it broke his heart. Wasn’t Kakashi supposed to take care of him? Even locked up, Sasuke should be healthy. 

Enraged, Naruto’s eyes filled with tears and he couldn’t help but grab Sasuke’s head and pull him against his chest. His arm naturally wrapped up around the fragile body and he tried to share his warmth to make him feel better again. Sasuke stayed silent, but his long and skinny fingers were clinging to Naruto’s jacket. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before the Jinchuuriki realized he could heal his friend instantly. 

He activated Kurama’s chakra - ignoring the fox’s protesting after being disturbed in his peaceful sleep - and surrounded Sasuke with the soothing and balmy aura. Regaining his strength, the Uchiha breathed deeply and sat back. They were still looking at each other in silence but now, it felt like they could talk. Naruto kept his hand on Sasuke’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

“I’m sorry it took so much time for me to come to see you. I had no idea they were keeping you that way.”  
“It’s okay.” Sasuke answered, his voice still rugged from dehydration.  
“No, it’s not. I’m gonna get you out of here the same way I told this guard to free you.”  
“That doesn’t look like you to use your privileges and be bossy with the elders.” The Uchiha joked with a sad smile.  
“Well, I don’t like to do it. But when it comes to you I don’t have any boundary.” He admitted, his jaw clenching with rage.

Even with his Bijuu chakra, Sasuke still looked a bit off. How could it be different? He was imprisoned for weeks with no one to talk to him or take care of him. After everything he had sacrificed… Naruto was aware that not everybody knew the truth about Sasuke’s story… but still. It was unfair and the Jinchuuriki was not capable of accepting it.

“I’m going to take care of you.” He repeated, his hand now lost in Sasuke’s mane as he pulled him so their foreheads could connect. “You’re going to be out in no time and we’ll live together as the two crazy orphans of the village, okay?” He tried to make him smile.

But Sasuke didn’t seem in the mood for cheerfulness. His eyes were avoiding Naruto’s glance and he was looking down.

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked, deeply worried.  
“I’m leaving, Naruto.”  
“What?” He asked, panicked.  
“Kakashi promised me he would let me out. And after, I’ll leave Konoha. It's better that way.”  
“But why?” 

Naruto’s voice broke. He could not believe that Sasuke was abandoning him once again. After everything they had lived together, fought together… After the betrayal, the war, the suffering… after their mutual confession. Why would he leave? His heart raced fast in his chest and it felt like the world was collapsing again. Naruto realized that he was completely helpless. He could win every battle, acquire every power, fight him to death... Sasuke would still slip through his fingers. It broke him and made his whole soul ache in agony.

“Why? You can’t!”

Naruto couldn’t care less if the guards were hearing him scream and cry. His heart was shattering into tiny pieces and Sasuke was remaining silent. The blond got closer to his friend, his face now caressing Sasuke’s. He wanted to memorize every line, angle and bump. He wanted to keep him for himself. Tears were still gliding down the valley of his cheeks but he couldn't help rubbing himself against his beautiful friend's face. The Uchiha’s skin remained soft, even after weeks of being trapped here, and Naruto couldn’t get enough of it. Soon, the smell of the prisoner filled his nostrils and he became intoxicated with it. He had missed him, missed his voice and the way he was looking at him. Naruto cried, unashamed of his reaction, as his mouth was brushing against Sasuke’s cheeks, his nose, his chin… it didn’t take long before the blond used it to kiss his friend’s face while begging him to stay. This was a desperate cry for help.

“Tell me what I need to do to convince you to stay!” He pleaded as his lips were getting more and more pressing.  
“Stop, Naruto…” Sasuke rejected him without conviction. "It's better... it's safer if I leave..."

That was bullshit. Naruto was not going to accept that answer. The Jinchuuriki knew exactly what he was doing and had no intention to stop. He had seen into Sasuke’s heart. As soon as they had saved the world, Sasuke had been taken away from him again and they had no time to finish what had started at the feet of that cascade. Now that he was reunited with him, he wouldn’t let anything or anyone between the two of them. He would prove to him what he had meant when he had opened his heart to him.

“Stop… please, Naruto…” Sasuke begged again as he was losing all willpower to fight.  
“Make me.” The blond said before capturing Sasuke’s lips with his.

The kiss was messy, toothy, salted by their tears but their souls connected. It wasn’t the first time his lips were finding the Uchiha’s on their own. In fact, Naruto’s mouth had been built to kiss Sasuke. Both of their hearts beating fast in their chest, the two shinobi made out until there was no air in their lungs. But Naruto was an insatiable lover and as soon as he left the lips, he found his jawline and licked it down to his throat. A quick stop around his Adam’s apple, a gentle bite under his ear and he was already looking for Sasuke’s collarbones. 

The Uchiha moaned and his protests were only messy whispers now. He was completely melting under Naruto’s attention. Every muscle and nerve in his body demanded more of the Uzumaki’s treatment. For Naruto, it was vital to touch him and let him know he was loved. He grabbed his hand, brought it to his mouth and started nuzzling and giving gentle pecks to his knuckles, his palm and the inside of his delicate wrist. Sasuke watched him and shivered. He had been alone for so long, Naruto wanted to be good to him.

But the Uchiha had some sense of responsibility. He stood and tried to reject Naruto once more. He rearranged his long sleeve t-shirt and avoided his friend’s glance. The Jinchuuriki was not going to let him go like that. He was burning too much for him and he wanted him safe and surrounded. Sasuke couldn’t possibly reject him. This didn't make any sense and he could feel that he wanted it too.

“Why are you doing this, Sasuke?”  
“We can’t have that.” The Uchiha answered without looking at him.  
“Why?” Naruto repeated while getting closer to the raven-haired boy. “Please, don’t shut me out.”

Now, Naruto had trapped Sasuke between him and the wall. The Sharingan bearer could not escape any longer. The blond’s hand was already looking for intimacy, slithering under his t-shirt to feel his skin. He felt skinnier than before and Naruto’s heart broke a little more. To ease the first contacts, he sealed their lips again and this time, he opened his mouth and offered his tongue. Sasuke trembled under his touch and mechanically let the wet muscle in. It was too good, too natural to be stopped. 

The Uchiha’s body was shivering and accepting Naruto closer and closer. Sasuke opened his legs as a sign of surrender. He was clenching his abs everytime Naruto was touching a sensitive spot on his chest or caressing his tongue in a way that he could not resist. 

“Sasuke… let me love you, please…”

Between deep and passionate kisses, Naruto was slowly undressing his friend. Sasuke seemed reluctant at first, pulling his clothes against him or clenching his legs to keep his pants on, but quickly, he let go of his fears as Naruto looked at him in his eyes.

“What are you afraid of?” He whispered.  
“I’m not… in the right state and I shouldn’t be rewarded for what I did.”  
“This is not a reward.” He laid a peck on his pretty nose and let the pants glide down Sasuke’s long legs. “I love you. In every way it's possible to love someone. I want to be with you.”

Sasuke looked straight into Naruto’s soul and bit his lip when he realized that there was nothing he could do against their mutual affection. He was naked under the prisoner outfit and the air grazing over his skin for the first time in days made him tremble even more. Sasuke blushed in shame, feeling dirty and weak.

“I haven’t been able to shower for several days.” He tried to explain with a broken voice.  
“I’m a ninja. We don’t bathe for days during missions. I don’t care.” Naruto answered with a smile as his hand found Sasuke’s length as if he had done it his entire life.

The Uchiha gasped and his whole body jolted when five fingers wrapped around his half-hard cock. He had no idea if he had the strength to have sex, but every fiber in his body wanted it. He desired Naruto more than he had ever desired anything in the world. For once, his wish was bringing him warmth and tenderness.

His mouth back on Sasuke’s, Naruto was caressing the growing member in his hand. It was the first time he was touching another man but it wasn’t any man. It was Sasuke. He didn’t need a manual, he knew his heart and so, he had no doubt about what he should do next. His palm rubbing the sponging tip of his shaft, the Jinchuuriki watched his friend lose control over his body. Sasuke’s head was sent backward, his mouth opened and his eyes closed. There was no sight such as this one in the entire universe.

Redness was spreading on Sasuke’s face and those colors brought life back on the Uchiha’s skin. Naruto wanted more. His hand left his penis and he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt. The Sharingan bearer protested but when he realized that both of them only had one arm and therefore, couldn’t really do two things at the same time, his eyes darkened. But the blond wouldn’t let his lover fall into gloom again. As soon as he had taken his shirt off, Naruto proceeded to undress himself under the thirsty gaze of his friend. 

His jacket and his net were now on the floor and he was slowly unzipping his pants. In front of him, Sasuke’s body was entirely naked. His ribcage was rising quickly with his short breath, his long black hair was sticking to his neck and Naruto bit his lip when he noticed that his nipples had hardened with excitement. This was his next destination.

“Naruto…” Sasuke pleaded, his thighs rubbing together for contact.

The blond let his pants fall on the floor with his underpants and walked slowly. He lowered his gaze to finally see Sasuke’s body and swallowed with lust at the sight of his lover’s cock. Sasuke whined when he felt the burning of Naruto’s look on his manhood. But this sudden attention only made him harder and leaking a bit as he trembled from the excitement. In turn, the Uchiha lowered his gaze and scanned Naruto's flawless frame. His shoulders so broad, his abs so toned, his hips so perfectly narrowed and the V shape of his groin revealing the most exquisite sight between his mighty thighs... Sasuke desired him even more if that was even possible. His fears flew away when his heart fell in his guts from the rush of adrenaline. When Naruto took him in his valid arm and their skin finally touched, he could feel millions of little fireworks bursting between them. The world was vanishing around the couple and Naruto’s bright presence was healing everything inside him.

Like a soothing balm, his kisses resumed and he covered Sasuke’s neck and chest with lovebites and tender licks. Naruto growled as his cock was rubbing against his partner’s stomach. He would not be able to handle this for very long. But he also couldn’t take Sasuke like that. His lover needed time and attention. 

While he kissed his sensitive nipple and started to lick it, Sasuke naturally raised his leg and wrapped it around Naruto’s waist. They both moaned when their cocks met and rubbed together. They were so hard it was a miracle they had not come yet. Naruto peeked down and pushed slightly with his hips to create a friction they both melted from. The tension rising in his stomach was now in his balls and Naruto wasn’t sure how long he could last.

“Can I touch you..?” He risked while gliding his hand on Sasuke’s hips and farther on his ass.

The Uchiha didn’t answer and let the blood rush cover his face with redness. Naruto smiled and kissed him gently while resting his hand on his loins. It was warm here and his partner’s body reacted instantly by arching under his touch. Sasuke wanted this, he just had to say it.

“Tell me if I can…”

As a response, the prisoner laid his foot on the bench next to them to give a better access to Naruto and free his only valid hand. The Jinchuuriki thanked him with a lick on his delicious and chapped lips and gave his hard cock a few strokes.

“Na-Naruto. Please…”

Pre-cum was already leaking heavily from Sasuke’s penis, coating its tip with a warm and desirable shine. Naruto promised himself he would taste his lover’s juice when the time would be right. Right now, the Uchiha needed to be prepped for love-making. The blond brought his fingers to Sasuke’s mouth and stayed silent as the boy took them instantly inside, licking and sucking on them until they were properly coated with saliva. Sasuke’s look had changed. It seemed like he was so eager for this that his whole body was flustering at every touch.

When his hand was back between Sasuke’s legs, Naruto teased his balls and looked at him losing his mind when he gently pulled on them. The Uchiha moaned some more and even cursed when he finally felt a finger circling his hole. Naruto had never touched anyone here. Not even himself. This was foreign land but he was resigned to conquer it. With the tip of his index, he massaged Sasuke’s entrance and resumed his kissing on his throat to ease this new feeling. Against him, the man was breathing slowly as if he was trying to calm the beating of his heart. It was undeniably stressing for Sasuke, but Naruto would do everything in his power to please the Uchiha and make him touch the stars.

After this light touch, his hand went back on his thighs and his butt to learn every curve of his partner’s body. Even if he had lost weight, Sasuke still looked like he was carved in marble by the gods. His muscles were perfectly drawn, his skin milky and soft like a peach and the dark hairs between his legs looked so enticing to Naruto that it was torture not to kneel and kiss him there.

The sharingan bearer called him again, desperately searching for a touch. After malaxing his cheeks, Naruto swift his fingers against his crack again and rubbed his finger with more pressure. The tight hole was warm, wet and flustering against his pulp. With his palm, Naruto kept massaging Sasuke’s balls. When he felt that his partner was ready, he gave him a little push, just enough to open him and make sure he was enjoying it.

With a trembling in his voice, Sasuke clenched and swallowed his knuckle inside him. They both gasped and Naruto looked at the Uchiha’s face wincing and frowning. It wasn’t pain, he knew it. Sasuke was enjoying this new feeling with so much grace it moved Naruto. Around his limb, his lover was warm, soft and tight. He could feel his heart beating inside him and the way he wanted Naruto to stay there. 

The room was filled with Sasuke’s broken moans and when he started to cry for more, Naruto added another finger. He moved them inside, just enough to open the Uchiha and look for that little pearl of pleasure inside his body. Sasuke arched and lost his hand in Naruto’s blond and soft hair. He was trying to say something but he couldn’t focus enough.

Guided by his heavy breath and the obscene noises he was making, Naruto finally found what he was looking for. He bent his fingers where he could feel a swell and Sasuke’s body jolted with strength. A cry escaped the Uchiha’s mouth and he looked at his lover with crazy eyes. Naruto was enjoying the view. Sasuke was spread before him, his skin covered with sweat, his face so feverish he didn’t look like himself anymore.

No, now he was vulnerable and open to Naruto. There was nothing he could resist. The blond quickened the pace and his knuckles were now easily getting in and out of Sasuke’s body. The brunette pulled Naruto’s hair backward and dived right against his throat to kiss passionately lick it. The blond stilled for a moment, enjoying the touch of those dry lips against his skin and he realized how much he needed Sasuke’s tenderness too.

Feeling Naruto’s urgency, Sasuke gently touched his chest. With his hand still in his ass, the blond watched him explore his body with curiosity and lust. Sasuke traced a line between the firm and tanned abs and wetted his lips when his wrist bumped into Naruto’s dark pink tip. He had been neglected since the beginning and the simple graze of Sasuke’s sight was enough to make him come a little.

“Sasuke… can you… touch?”

The Uchiha blushed and his hand landed on Naruto’s forearm, still directed between his legs. With a tender rub, he made him understand that he wanted to close the gap between them and create a safe haven where no one could enter. Naruto moved closer - if that was even possible - and laid his forehead against Sasuke’s. They both leaned down as the Uchiha slowly wrapped his long and pale fingers around the large and burning penis. Naruto thought he was going to literally melt when the brunette started moving his hand up and down. The skin at the base of his tip moved deliciously and the friction sent shivers all around his body. He was so sensitive and thirsty that he moaned shamefully when Sasuke rubbed his thumb on his slit.

“It’s so soft…” Sasuke whispered with adoration.

Naruto didn’t wait another second to crash into Sasuke’s body, trap him against the wall and kiss him wildly. He wanted him so badly everything burned and ached. He had to take him, right now. He couldn’t take another minute of this torture. Sasuke understood his eagerness and shifted on his feet, his loins gracefully arched. Naruto immediately covered him with his body and kissed his shoulder with delight. Even as a prisoner, Sasuke tasted good. The salt on his skin, the way he was waving against him, the exquisite noises he was making… the Uchiha had been built for Naruto to love. 

Before entering him, the Jinchuuriki admired his firm and round butt. Years of shinobi training had transformed Sasuke into the most beautiful man walking this Earth. He had the lean body of the Uchihas, feminine lines on his face but the strength of a god. And Naruto couldn’t take his eyes off of such a magnificent creature. 

Sasuke risked a glance behind him when Naruto became silent.

“Why are you stopping?” He shyly asked.  
“I’m thinking about how beautiful you are.”

Sasuke blushed and hid his embarrassment by facing the wall. But he arched some more and Naruto knew he was flattered. His fingers found the brunette’s entrance again and after a few rubs, he finally pushed himself in. Just the tip, at first. It was warm, enticing and almost impossible to resist the urge to go all the way in. Sasuke tensed and Naruto growled as he tried to not force himself inside. 

The blond resumed kissing Sasuke’s nape, knowing it would work a miracle on the tension between his thighs. As he was coaxing his lover, he could feel the pressure around his glans release a little. The Uchiha searched for air when Naruto entered him further. He was not saying a word but the way his body moved proved to the Jinchuuriki how much Sasuke was welcoming him inside.

Naruto was half way in. His mouth reached Sasuke’s ears where he found a sensitive spot. The Uchiha shivered when he suckled on his earlobe and started thrusting slowly. The delicious friction around his cock drew obscene and guttural noises from him. He couldn’t stop voicing how much pleasure he felt. Sasuke was giving him his body, angling slightly differently to adjust to Naruto’s largeness. But the blond wanted to be the one to find the right spot.

With his valid hand, he lifted Sasuke’s thigh just enough to slightly open him more. The memory of Sasuke’s bead of pleasure was printed in his DNA and he knew he could find it with his dick too. Enslaved to Naruto’s treatment, Sasuke let him touch and do whatever he wanted with him.

A thrust, two, three, and Naruto finally hit that place. Sasuke’s sight whitened and he cried. This time, the Jinchuuriki wasn’t going to stop. He moved his hips deeper and faster, his cock rubbing against the Uchiha’s prostate at every shot. Under him, Sasuke was just trying to survive the assault of pleasure. His back muscles tensed and a drop of boiling sweat glided down his spine. His large palm now resting on Sasuke’s waist, he watched how he was gracefully taking all of him inside.

His cock was smoothly going in and out of the most delightful and warm place in the world. The world of physical and spiritual feelings collapsed as Naruto found belonging in Sasuke’s body. He would never be able to leave his arms again. He would do everything that was in his power to protect him and make him feel loved the way he loved him in that dirty prison cell. 

Sasuke’s nails scratched the wall as he took Naruto to the brim. They screamed and cursed until they couldn’t handle the pleasure anymore. It was so good it became painful to keep it all in.

“Naruto… please… please let me come…”

Rendered helpless by Sasuke’s broken and begging voice, Naruto fastened his pace and tried to aim right every time he was entering him. His sight was blurry and it was not easy for the Jinchuuriki to stand on his feet. As he was entering again, he was taken by surprise by an unfamiliar pressure around his cock. Sasuke was clenching, his body shook by spasms of pleasure. When he realized what was going on, Naruto buried his dick so far up Sasuke’s ass that they almost merged together.

A hot and relieving gush of bliss spurted out of him and Naruto filled Sasuke’s ass with his cum. The Uchiha was still gasping as he was emptying himself against the wall. The fire in Naruto’s low belly was burning his guts and clouding his thoughts. He was trembling and could feel the tight ring of Sasuke’s butt milking him dry.

Both of their bodies were glistening with a thick layer of sweat. Sasuke’s hair was a mess and Naruto watched his skin bruising where he had laid his fingers to hold him. It’s only when he felt the fresh air that he realized that they had sex in a prison cell and anybody could have seen them. But Naruto couldn’t care less. ‘Let them watch’, he thought. They would see how harmless Sasuke was and how much he needed to be cherished.

Exhausted, he sat on the bench and pulled the Uchiha on his lap. The brunette was also trembling from the effort and the sensations. He straddled his thighs and rested his head against Naruto’s chest to hear his heart beating. It was the best lullaby he had ever heard. A wave of chills covered his skin as the blond’s hand was travelling on his back and caressing his buttcheeks. Sasuke could feel Naruto’s little souvenir leaking out of his body, but he was not ashamed of that. Especially when the Uzumaki accidentally smeared some of it on his ass with his fingers and shamelessly kissed him to show him how hot and desirable this made him.

After getting their thoughts back in control, Naruto covered Sasuke’s body with his jacket. The atmosphere was getting cold now that they weren’t burning for each other.

“How’s your arm?” He asked as he touched Sasuke’s untreated stump.  
“It’s fine… it aches sometimes but it could be worse.”  
“You need to go back to the hospital. This is no place for a wounded man.” Naruto rebelled.  
“Naruto… it’s only fair I am purging my sentence.”  
“There was no trial!” He shouted. “I understand there’s a need for some punishment but… not like that. They even let Orochimaru and Kabuto free. It's not fair you're here while you've done nothing compared to those cockroaches. We need you to rebuild the village. I need you by my side.”

He forced Sasuke to look up and kissed him with so much affection and strength that they could barely breathe when they parted. Naruto wanted Sasuke to know how serious he was about them. Having sex with him was not just something that happened because they were desperate. Naruto loved him. He had to lose him to realize how much he loved him.

“All those years without you were torture. I thought about you every day, every minute. I can’t see myself living if you’re not with me. Understand that there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” 

His hand lost in the thick mane of dark hair, Naruto nuzzled Sasuke’s face and cuddled with him until it was too cold for them to stay naked. After getting dressed, the Jinchuuriki helped Sasuke back in his prisoner clothes but left him his orange jacket to keep him warm. He had to go back on the surface to fight for Sasuke’s rights but he couldn’t leave his arms. Especially when he knew how helpless his lover was down here. Naruto rocked him against his chest until Sasuke drowsed. Once he was certain that the Uchiha was unconscious, he gently laid his body on the wooden bench, closed his jacket and left the cell with the door open. He trusted Sasuke.

Twenty days passed since Naruto had paid Sasuke a visit. He had not been able to see him again because of his little act with the guard. Though, since everybody was afraid of him, no one seemed to have seen the two shinobi in action. Kakashi had yelled at him for using his privileges like a brat. He tried to reason him and remind him that if he wanted to be taken seriously and be Hokage one day, he should be careful about his actions. But Naruto had yelled back, unable to hold back the feelings of frustration and anger toward his former sensei. Not one prestigious title would be enough to heal the wound and guilt of making Sasuke suffer. He would not deserve to be Nanadaime if he could not save the love of his life.

It was the first time the two men were fighting. If the Jinchuuriki had a profound admiration for his teacher, he could not handle the way Sasuke was treated. When they had regained their composure, Kakashi promised Naruto that he was trying to get the Uchiha out at soon as possible and that it had never been his goal to torture the prisoner. Sasuke was moved to a better prison cell, his straitjacket removed but they kept the blindfold. Everybody was too afraid of a Uchiha who bore a rinnegan.

During these twenty days, Naruto had put his stuff in order and given his apartment back to the city. He had lived here since he was able to walk and cook by himself and that place had been a gift from the Third Hokage. Now that he was a grownup, Naruto wanted a house of his own. Especially since he had someone to share it with. 

He had found a little one at the border of the village, by the edge of the woods. It had a small garden, direct access to the river and two floors. The rooms were small, but there were three and Naruto’s heart swelled in his chest when he thought about the little people who could sleep there someday. The kitchen was tiny but functional and honestly, that was all he needed for his instant ramen. He would just have to buy a rice cooker for when Sasuke’d be home. The living room had a bay window with a view on the river and enough space for them to store their ninja gears. Naruto used all of his savings for a down payment and started adding a few furnitures to the place. It was far from perfect, but he knew this was enough to fill them with joy.

Kakashi had sent him a note confirming Sasuke would be released today and had been transmitted this address. The Uzumaki was adding the final touch to his surprise when a throat clearing interrupted him in his task. Naruto, dressed in a denim overall and a white t-shirt, turned around and smiled at the young man in the orange jacket standing before him. The blond had a large brush in his hand and a little bit of red paint on his cheek and bare foot. 

Sasuke stared at him, confused and glanced at the wall behind him. On the facade of the house, Naruto had painted a new seal: a red and white fan with a black swirl in the scarlet upper part. Both of their family’s symbols were now merging together. Uzumakis and Uchihas were forced to reconcile now that the two heirs of those lost clans were loving each other.

Sasuke couldn’t contain his smile. Naruto sighed in relief and walked to meet his partner and take him inside their home for the first time. The Jinchuuriki watched Sasuke’s face transform with each new room he was discovering. It was like giving him 17 years of birthday presents in one. When they finished the tour of the house, Naruto made some tea and they sat in their all new kitchen. His hand on Sasuke’s, the blond was rubbing his thumb on his wrist and tangling their fingers.

“You know I wasn’t planning on staying… why did you do all of that?”  
“Because I know you want to stay with me. Deep down, you want it. If living in Konoha is still difficult for you and you want to leave, I won’t stop you. But you’ll have to come home once a month.”  
“Why?” Sasuke asked curiously.  
“Because I said so. And you don’t want to disappoint me and break my heart.”

Naruto had his serious face but Sasuke couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping his mouth. He was right, the Uchiha had no intention to break Naruto’s heart once again. He would leave Konoha to discover the world and make the village a safe place without his cursed Rinnegan. But he would not be alone anymore. He leaned and laid a tender peck on his lover’s lips who grinned and blushed in return.

“I’ll come back. For you.” Sasuke stated.  
“Are you leaving soon?”  
“Now that I see the house… I might stay a little before taking the road.”

Naruto chuckled adorably and kissed him again to taste the flavor of green tea on his lips. It was so domestic and so good to be with him like that. They were both safe from the world in their new home and no one could change that. Naruto shivered when Sasuke’s hand landed on his wounded arm.

“Are you going to do something about it?” He asked.  
“Tsunade is growing me a new arm. I heard you didn’t want one.”  
“It’s fine that way.” He shrugged.  
“You promise me that it is not hurting you and that you’ll let Sakura treat the wound to heal it safely?”  
“I promise, mom.” Sasuke snorted.  
“Don’t start, teme.”  
“Usuratonkachi.”

Naruto growled and bit Sasuke’s lips with his teeth before dragging him upstairs and crashing him on their brand new bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Can't wait to read your thoughts!
> 
> xx


End file.
